Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the management of information handling systems. More specifically, embodiments of the invention provide a system, method, and computer-readable medium for automatically generating reports from component-level metadata collected from multiple web sources.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
The widespread availability of such information handling systems has been instrumental in the adoption of social media into the mainstream of everyday life. Social media commonly refers to the use of web-based technologies for the creation and exchange of user-generated content for social interaction. An increasingly popular use of social media is to provide additional channels for customer support and user feedback. For example, it has now become common for organizations to post a wide variety of articles, white papers, blogs, and videos on social media environments and user forums in addition to other web sources, such as websites and user portals.
Various aspects of social media have likewise evolved into a viable and effective marketing channel for organizations to promote their brand, products and services. This new marketing channel, sometimes referred to as “social marketing,” has proven effective in increasing customer retention rates, providing higher demand generation “lift,” and increasing customer satisfaction and brand loyalty. Typical methods of measuring customer satisfaction in a social media environment include determining a Net Promoter Score (NPS), which provides a measure of customer satisfaction with the objective of creating more “Promoters” and fewer “Detractors.” As such, NPS can provide a business performance metric by monitoring changes in customer satisfaction trends over time.
However, the distributed nature of social media environments and other web sources can create various issues. For example, an organization may have a need to track user interaction with numerous components, such as articles, white papers, blogs, and videos, which have been posted across multiple web sources. Known approaches to addressing this need include the use of various monitoring, listening and analytics capabilities. However many of these approaches are unable to provide a granular level of detail related to user interactions with individual components at a web source. Other approaches provide the ability to create customized mashups or dashboards that monitor and track user interactions with individual components, but only for a single web source. As a result, monitoring and tracking the number of views and downloads of each component, across multiple web sources, and then analyzing and correlating that information with associated products, topics, or issues can prove challenging.